La pareja Star
by ChicasCrazy1
Summary: Trunks es futbolista, Pan es modelo. El va a un campeonato donde se hace en Japon, en un boliche se encuentra con ella...
1. El rencuentro

Ella, si Pan Son, era una Súper Modelo, desde que su abuelito se fue, siguió entrenando, pasaron años y años hasta que dejo de hacerlo. Supo que no iban a venir mas enemigos y dejo de entrenar, si era en vano. Se había ido hace unos 7 años, ahora ella era un completa mujer, hermosa, perfecta se podría decir. En este momento estaba en una cena con Shio Tock unos de los cantantes más famosos.

-Quiero que sepas nene, que lo hago solo por que me cansaste.- Dice una muy enojada Pan

-Dale Pan yo se que vos me amas, no mientas.

-Seguí soñando, ya déjame, me quiero ir.

- NO, NO Y NO! Vamos a tener una cena como dijiste.

-Chau Imbécil.

Pan se levanta ella furia, Shio la agarra del brazo y le dice:

-No te vas a ningún lado.

Ella le da una trompada en la cara bien merecida, y se va corriendo a su Auto para su casa, o mejor dicho mansión. Llego y cerró la puerta de un portazo, se fue corriendo a su habitación, y se dijo "Mejor me voy a un bar a tomar algo para olvidar todo un rato" y así se fue corriendo de nuevo a su Auto para ir al bar.

-Muy bien, al fin llego.- Dijo con una sonrisa media cansada

Entro al bar donde un chico se le acerco y le dijo:

-Hola linda, que haces por acá. No creo que una Super Modelo va a estar acá por nada

-Cerrá el ojete y déjame en paz.- Dijo secamente, tirando para atrás al hombre.

-Que carácter.- Susurró

-Te escuché estúpido.

Después de eso Pan se fue hacia las sillas y le pidió al camarero:

-Me darías lo más fuerte que tenga?

-Claro.- Se dio vuelta para ir a prepararlo

-Cómo pudiste irte sin avisarme.- Dijo con una voz quebrada y enojada.

Pan se da vuelta y ahí ve a Trunks, el amor de su infancia, al que trato de olvidarlo pero no pudo. Ahora el era el mejor futbolista de Japón, ella estaba realmente orgullosa de el pero su orgullo no se lo permitía admitir.

-Trunks….

-¿Eso es lo único que me vas a decir? ¿¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO!?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Que me fui por que me rechazaste, por que me rompiste el corazón al decirme que mas a Marron, ESO QUERES QUE TE DIJA?

-YO NO QUIZE LASTIMARTE PAN, YO NO QUIZE

-LO LAMENTO PERO LO HICISTE, LO ÚNICO QUE HICISTE ES LASTIMARME, Y LO ESTAS VOLVIENDO A HACER, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?

-Pan… Por favor perdóname!

-Yo te puedo perdonar Trunks, pero no olvido, yo nunca lo hago.

-Pero me vas a perdonar, ¿no?

-Sí, pero quiero que sepas que te olvide.

-Está bien…..

-¿Qué quieres tomar? Yo pago.- Dijo aún enojada

-No, no vas a pagar, lo voy a hacer yo. ¡MECERO!

-No grite por favor, ¿Qué necesita?

-Quiero una cerveza.

-Okey. Tomé Pan, aquí tiene.- Dijo dándole la bebida

-Muchas gracias

-De nada. –Y se volvió a ir

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si no queda otra….-Dijo Pan

-¿Por qué le avisaste a todos que te fuiste menos ami?

-Por que TU, nadie más que TU, ERAS LA CAUSA DE QUE ME VAYA.

-Yo lo siento Pan…

-YA BASTA DE SENTIR TODO TRUNKS, no pareces Saiyajin.

-Sos la menos indicada en hablar, ya no entrenas, y gustas de mi.

-Yo no gusto de vos, te olvidé, sos parte de mi pasado.

-Si claro.

-NO ME USTAS, N-O M-E G-U-S-T-A-S.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde vivís?

-Vivo en mi casa.

-Enserio.

-Vivo en el barrio privado "Rumenco" mansión numeroº4

-Ok, te iré a buscar mañana para entrenar.


	2. Entrenando

-Bueno Trunks, gracias por la charla. Ya me voy, muero de sueño

-Claro, chau!

-Chau.- Le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a Trunks.

Pan se fue a su casa, llego y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse quizás eso podría hacer olvidar todo lo sucedido, quizás…. Se cepillo el cabello y se fue a dormir, "Yo no te olvide Trunks…. No te olvide" pensó Pan, después de eso se durmió.

Trunks se quedo en el bar, "Ella no gusta de mi, justo cuando me gusta ella. Pero es mi culpa, la lastime demasiado, y Pan se fue por mí, me lo merezco. No soy nada junto a ella" se dijo Trunks.

-¡MESERO!

-YA LE DIJE QUE NO GRITE, ESTOY AL LADO DE TUYO.

-Ahora el que grita es usted.- Dijo sacándole la lengua

-Cállese, ¿Qué quieres?

-Dame lo mas fuerte que tengas.

-Okey

Ya era de día, Pan se levanto a desayunar, sin arreglarse, "No tengo ganas" se dijo, mientras bajaba agarro su celular para llamar a Bra su amiga de toda la vida.

-¡Hola Pan, tanto tiempo sin verte modelito!

-Hola…..

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo… tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? No me asustes por favor Panny

-Tengo miedo de seguir gustando de Trunks…..

-Hay Panny, no tiene nada de malo que te guste mi hermano

-Si tiene, y mucho! La diferencia de edad, las familias, ¿Qué van a pensar de nosotros? ¿Qué?

-En el amor no hay edad, y lo sabes muy bien.

-Lo sé, pero es raro. Son 6 años de diferencia, no es mucho pero es algo.

-No es nada Pan! La edad no importa, pero las familias un poco.

-Verdad, no sé cómo se lo tomaría mi padre.

-Si él te ama lo va a comprender, vos estas en otro país, te sobra el tiempo.

-Pero yo ni estoy con Trunks!

-Nadie sabe el futuro…. ¿Cuándo vas a venir a visitarme? Mala!

-Que piensas de mañana, quizá volando pueda tardar 1 hora o menos.

-Transfórmate y venís en minutos.

-Okey.

El timbre sonó, lo apretaron tantas veces que casi quise matar a la persona que estuviera ahí , "Cierto que Trunks quería que yo entrenara con el"

-¡YA VOY! DEJA DE TOCAR EL TIENBRE TRUNKS.

-¡Hola Panny!

-Hola….. Si venís a entrenar te podes ir

-Perdón señorita fina, pero jodase usted me dijo ayer que entrenaría conmigo, aparte estas muy débil.- Dijo para hacerla enojar

-¡PERO QUE DICES, YO SOY MAS FUERTE QUE VOS Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR. YA VAMONOS!

-Okey, pero no te enojes.- Dejándola pasar

-Yo no me enoje.

-Si claro, vamos volando!

-Está bien…..

Después de eso salieron volando a un desierto. Pan cuando entrenaba se había logrado convertir en SSJ2 por sacar toda su furia y tristeza, se lo agradecía a Trunks si el no la hubiera rechazado ella no hubiera tenido su perfecta vida como modelo y se pudiera haber ni transformado.

-Bueno Trunks, EMPEZMOS!-

Pan se le tira encima y le empieza a dar golpees, patada, rodillazos, todo. Pero como vio que Trunks lo esquivaba se transformo en SSJ dejando a Trunks totalmente sorprendido, eso hizo que se distraiga y Pan le diera un codazo en el estomago. Era mucho para el, verla con tanto poder y demasiado hermosa lo distraía completamente, y empezó a pegar, tenia un poder muy igualado y Trunks no estaba transformado, eso le molestaba mucho a Pan ya que no estaba peleando con todo su poder.

-¡TRUNKS SI NO TE TRANSFORMAS NO ENTRENARE UNA MIERDA!- Dijo echa furia

-Está bien pero después no llores. – Tono burlón

-El único que va a llorar acá sos VOS!- Dijo decidida, se transforma en SSJ2

-Me sorprendes Pan, pero no es suficiente.

-¿A si?

Empiezan a pelear de vuelta, para cualquier punto de vista, la balanza estaba inclinada en Pan, Trunks estaba muy despistado y le estaban dando la paliza del año. Habían pasado horas, cansados.

-La verdad me ganaste Pan, lo admito. Pero esto no quedara así

-JAJAJAJAJA no podrás superarme ni dormido

-¿Quieres ir un rato a patinar en el hilo?-Entusiasmado

-Si! Pero no te burles, soy muy mala.

Como dijo Pan, era verdad era bastante mala. Se caía, se tropezaba, todo.

* * *

**Mil perdones por tardar tanto, es que todavía no entiendo mucho, no se como subir capitulos XD. REVIEWS!**


End file.
